


Молоды и прекрасны

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Drama, Flogging, M/M, PWP, Romance, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: — Мы — уроды. Тебе никогда не приходила в голову такая мысль?— Странно, что ты подумал об этом только сейчас.





	Молоды и прекрасны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFK 2016 для команды Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> Предупреждения: ограничение подвижности, порка, воск, асфиксия.

— Все точно в порядке? Не очень больно? — снова спрашивает Эрен, когда очередной виток веревки ложится на бледные, тонкие, точно у девушки, запястья. Кажется, затяни чуть сильнее — и останутся не просто красные следы, а самые настоящие раны. Он видел пару раз такие — у преступников, которые долго сидели со связанными руками. Иногда ему и в самом деле хочется затянуть веревку так сильно, как он только сможет: от мысли, что у Армина останутся не просто отметины, а шрамы, сердце начинает бешено стучать в груди, а к низу живота приливает кровь. Раньше Эрен почти ненавидел себя за это, но сейчас только сглатывает и ждет, пока первое возбуждение немного поутихнет. 

— Даже если и больно. Я же сам тебя попросил, — Армин улыбается краешком губ, смотрит из-под упавшей на глаза челки — зрачки расплылись, радужка налилась пронзительной синевой, взгляд стал тягучим, глубоким, голодным. Он сейчас совсем не похож на того мальчишку, который когда-то не мог дать отпора соседским ребятам. Теперь, думает Эрен, он бы им насмешек и тычков не спустил. 

Нынешний Армин умеет драться и оружием, и телом, и словом. Ему двадцать пять, и Эрен не берется считать, сколько титанов и людей тот убил за последние десять лет. Много. Гораздо больше, чем достаточно для одной человеческой жизни.

Нынешнего Армина впору бояться — и Эрен, может, боялся бы, не будь он сам таким же. 

Герои войны, насмешливо думает он, прочно стягивая локти Армина вместе. Отважные разведчики, победители титанов, освободители мира.

— Уроды.

— Что?

— Мы — уроды, — говорит Эрен, закрепляя узел. — Тебе никогда не приходила в голову такая мысль?

Армин облизывает губы. Мотает головой, пытаясь откинуть со лба волосы. Поводит плечами — наверное, ему неудобно, думает Эрен, мышцы наверняка уже начали затекать, — сглатывает.

— Странно, что ты подумал об этом только сейчас. 

За руками — черед ног. Темные веревки обвивают лодыжки и бедра, крепятся концами к столбикам в углах кровати. Теперь Армину не увернуться, не уйти в сторону — можно дергаться, сколько угодно, но пока Эрен не распустит узлы, тот абсолютно беспомощен.

Можно делать все, что захочется — им двоим.

У Армина еще не стоит, но яички, покрытые тонкими светлыми волосками — мягким бесцветным пухом, — уже налились кровью, поджались, и когда Эрен проводит по ним пальцами, по телу Армина прокатывается дрожь. Сморщенное отверстие, виднеющееся между раскрытых ягодиц, сжимается и разжимается — еще совсем сухое, так плотно сомкнутое, что туда сейчас не пролезет и палец. Эрен массирует его подушечкой пальца, чуть надавливает на вход, заставляя Армина замереть — и отдергивает руку.

Не все сразу. 

На низком столике рядом с кроватью стоит объемистая шкатулка, в ней — куча всякого барахла, впечатлившего бы, пожалуй, многих. Чего там только нет: плети и стеки, кольца, зажимы, спицы, бутыльки с разными мазями, от разогревающей до заживляющей, флаконы с маслом, хитроумные распорки. Эрен помнит похожую шкатулку еще из детства: давным-давно, целую жизнь назад, Армин хранил так свои немногочисленные игрушки. 

Маленький мальчик вырос, изменился — и игрушки изменились тоже. 

— Не спи, — даже связанный, Армин пытается командовать. Эрен ударяет ладонью по бледной ягодице — и Армин давится воздухом, вздрагивает, на светлой коже в месте удара расцветает красное пятно. 

— Я не сплю.

Второй удар — для симметрии. Армин снова вздрагивает — крупная дрожь волной прокатывается по телу, — но не пытается отклониться. Он тянется за рукой Эрена, прогибается в пояснице, вскидывает зад так высоко, как только может. 

— Не надо меня жалеть, — тихо выдыхает. — Ты же знаешь.

Да, Эрен знает. 

— Я и не собирался. 

Эрен бьет снова, с силой, покрывает ягодицы частыми ударами. Каждый шлепок и каждый короткий вздох эхом отдаются внутри, где-то под ребрами, и толчками крови отзываются в паху. Член поднимается, натягивает ткань трусов и штанов, упирается головкой в ширинку. Это неудобно, это почти больно, но Эрен не торопится расстегивать штаны. Пусть тянет и давит, даже хорошо. То, что сейчас очень нужно.

Когда он останавливается передохнуть, ягодицы Армина все красные. Сам Армин тяжело и сипло дышит, на его плечах, спине и бедрах блестит испарина, отверстие ануса тоже влажно поблескивает, налившийся член прижимается к животу. 

Голова опущена, волосы занавесили лицо, но Эрену не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать: там — затягивающая, опасная синева глаз, взгляд, одновременно просящий и приказывающий, и губы, сжавшиеся в тонкую изломанную линию, и сведенные к переносице брови. Эрену не нужно смотреть в лицо Армину, чтобы точно знать — этого недостаточно. Нужно еще. Больше. Сильнее. Страшнее.

Толстая свеча, уже немного оплавленная, лежит на самом дне шкатулки. Эрен вытаскивает ее, зажигает от камина, ждет, пока вокруг фитиля соберется лужица растопленного воска, и осторожно, стараясь не расплескать, подходит к кровати. Армин не оборачивается на его шаги, только напрягается всем телом — очерчиваются сухие мышцы, позвонки и ребра ясно обрисовываются под кожей. 

— Ты только не ори, — говорит Эрен и опрокидывает свечу над его спиной. И еще раз. И еще. 

Красный воск растекается по коже, будто кровь. Армин не орет — только стонет, весь вытягивается в струну, подбирается еще больше. 

— Еще, — голос звенит от слез, но сквозь слезы пробиваются властные, приказные нотки. — Еще. 

Красная капля — на плечо. Еще одна — на лопатку. Вереница — вдоль позвоночника. С каждой каплей Армин дрожит все сильнее, стонет все громче. 

Капля — на раздраженные ягодицы. По капле — на бедра. Еще немного — по ногам, плечам, снова на спину.

Последняя — чтобы стон перешел в животный вой, такой громкий, что эхо взлетает к потолку — между ягодиц, на блестящую, ритмично сокращающуюся дырку. 

Армин уже не дрожит — его колотит, грудная клетка ходит ходуном. Эрен ставит свечу на столик, просовывает руку ему под живот, нащупывает член. Вязкая смазка пачкает пальцы, Эрен размазывает ее по головке и стволу, стискивает пальцы, ведет несколько раз вверх-вниз. 

Кровь бьется в основание черепа, по загривку вниз стекают колючие мурашки, член, стиснутый бельем и штанами, ноет и болит. Хочется кончить — дико, отчаянно, — и Эрену кажется, что для этого даже необязательно вообще к себе прикасаться. 

Он берет Армина за волосы, рывком вздергивает его голову вверх. Падает в синий взгляд, чувствуя, как уходит из-под ног опора. 

Армин резко подается вперед, их губы сталкиваются в жестком, зверином поцелуе — до крови, до текущей по подбородку слюны. Ничего в этом поцелуе нет, кроме взаимной боли, кроме отчаяния и ослепляющего желания жить, и чувствовать себя живым — хотя бы так. По-уродски. 

По-человечески они уже давно разучились. 

Эрен стаскивает с себя одежду так яростно, что она трещит. Швыряет прямо на пол и забирается на кровать, подхватив из ящика небольшую бутылочку. Осторожно очистив кожу от воска, он щедро льет вязкое золотистое масло между ягодиц Армина, проникает в дырку сразу двумя пальцами, раздвигает их, торопливо растягивает стенки. Плещет немного масла на ладонь, проводит ей по своему члену и проталкивает скользкую головку в тугое отверстие.

Армин подается навстречу, насаживается сам, сдавливает мышцами ноющий член — у Эрена на секунду темнеет в глазах. Положив руки на бедра, покрытые засохшей коркой воска, он размашисто, с силой толкается, входя сразу на всю длину, выбивая из груди Армина короткий стон, чувствуя, как из горла наружу тоже рвется тихий хрип. Отклонившись назад, Эрен наблюдает, как член почти полностью выскальзывает из чуть покрасневшего отверстия — и снова до упора толкается вперед. Начинает двигаться — сильными, мощными толчками, так, что в воздухе раздаются ритмичные влажные шлепки. 

Армин под ним бьется в путах, будто в силках. Он не умеет кончать без рук, Эрен знает это, как знает и то, что тот сходит с ума от желания кончить. Еще чуть-чуть — и он будет готов просить.

Хотя нет, не просить. Просить Армин тоже разучился уже давным-давно.

Выбросив одну руку вперед, Эрен кладет ее на длинную тонкую шею. В ладонь упирается кадык, кожа под пальцами скользкая, мокрая от пота. Не прекращая двигаться, Эрен перебирает пальцами по шее Армина, гладит кадык, вспоминая, как когда-то, тысячу лет назад, невесомо прикасался к нему губами, обмирая от нежности и восторга. 

Как забавно, думает он, с силой стискивая ладонь на горле, как важна им была посреди войны и разрушений эта нежность. 

Все тогда было по-другому. Эрен помнит, как все начиналось, как они торопливо дрочили друг другу еще когда были кадетами — прятались за каким-то сараем, целовались, неумело тычась друг в друга губами, как слепые кутята, и залезали друг к другу в штаны, вспыхивая от смущения, а потом лежали на мягкой траве, смотрели в небо и мечтали о том, как выйдут за стены в прекрасный неизведанный мир.

Помнит, как Армин пробирался к нему ночью в палату, когда он отдыхал после поимки Анни, как они в полной тишине изучали друг друга, подперев шваброй дверь. 

Помнит, как он падал от усталости, помогая восстанавливать пролом в воротах Троста, и как Армин под тяжелым взглядом Микасы, которая явно о чем-то догадывалась, носил ему еду прямо в комнату, и оставался до глубокой ночи, а вместо замка они запирали дверь куском старой деревянной рамы. 

В те годы у них не было ни определенного будущего, ни уверенного настоящего. Только безумие, кровь, выжженная земля на месте бывшего дома да мечты о свободном новом мире. 

Кто бы мог тогда подумать, что через десять лет они будут искать безумия, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живыми.

Армин хрипит, когда Эрен чересчур сильно сжимает пальцы, воздух с бульканьем вырывается изо рта, и, опомнившись, тот ослабляет хватку. Возбуждение становится нестерпимым, член ноет от боли, засохший воск царапает бедра и живот. Срываясь на бешеный ритм, чувствуя, что еще немного, и его накроет ослепляющей волной, Эрен скользит рукой к члену Армина, сжимает его, массирует головку — и почти в ту же секунду чувствует, как сперма брызжет ему на пальцы. 

Через несколько толчков он кончает и сам. 

На то, чтобы развязывать узлы, совершенно нет сил, и он пилит веревки ножом, стараясь не задеть тонкой кожи и синих ниточек вен. Армин терпеливо ждет, не двигаясь и не мешая, но когда последняя веревка оказывается перепилена, падает на кровать. Подгребает под себя подушку, осоловело оглядывается.

— Воды?

— Да. 

Эрен подносит ему стакан с холодной водой, осторожно придерживает, пока Армин пьет — тот еще с полчаса ничего не сможет держать в руках, пока кровообращение не восстановится.

— Все-таки перетянул, — Эрен кивает на ярко-красные следы, оплетающие запястья. — В следующий раз скажи, если будет слишком сильно.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— В этом ведь весь смысл, — Армин моргает, вздергивает вверх уголок рта. Глаза его больше не кажутся синими, они снова полны безоблачной, прозрачной голубизны. Взгляд, живой и внимательный, еще не успел затянуться привычной ледяной коркой, и Эрен наслаждается этим взглядом — в этих глазах еще можно разглядеть прежнего Армина, который когда-то сидел с ним на берегу реки и мечтал об океане. 

Эрен опускает взгляд ниже, на шею, проводит пальцем по свежим красноватым отпечаткам. Тут ничего страшного, рассосутся уже к утру.

— Ты не боишься, что когда-нибудь я зайду слишком далеко? — вдруг спрашивает он, вспоминая, как Армин хрипел совсем недавно. — Что сломаю тебя? 

Армин перекатывается с бока на живот, подпирает голову рукой, смотрит на Эрена снизу вверх.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Конечно, не боюсь. 

Он ничего не добавляет больше, но Эрен все понимает и так. Откинувшись на подушки, он закрывает глаза, нашаривает свободную руку Армина, безвольно лежащую на кровати, переплетает пальцы. 

Да. Конечно, Армин не боится. Никто из них не может сломать друг друга сильнее, чем они уже переломали самих себя.


End file.
